Present techniques for providing for entry into a sterile system, such as to permit the penetration of a blood bag through the entry of agents into a blood bag, depend upon the puncture of a diaphragm by a hollow needle. Typically, both the male and female sections of the coupling are covered in order to preserve sterility up to the time that the connection is made. Nevertheless, in order for the connection to be made, typically the protective cover must be removed, exposing the surfaces. Such exposure, however brief, introduces the possibility of contamination to the sterile surfaces. Thus, present techniques used in blood connectors do not assure sterility in entering a blood bag to add agents required in the processing of blood for freezing. Therefore, there exists a need for a connector designed so that it may assure sterility in a sterile seal prior to use in entering a blood bag.